


Blinded by her own Overconfidence

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Character, Blindness, Blood, Drabble, Eye Trauma, Gen, Green Eyes, Injury, Lightsabers, Major Character Injury, Pain, Permanent Injury, Short One Shot, grey eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: Shayarrena was always overconfident as a Padawan, however that overconfidence ended up costing her something important.





	Blinded by her own Overconfidence

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic describing how my female Jedi Knight was blinded during a training session when she was a Padawan.

Her saber crashed against her master's efficiently, both beams of energy sparking as both Jedi entered a lock. Shayarrena smirked and pushed her master back, blocking each of his attacks quickly, the two laughed lightly at each other as their duel continued, treating it as though it was just a mere game.  
  
But then... She got a bit too reckless, her Lightsaber crashed into his and the two weapons locked together once more. The master pushed her down to her knees, pushing once more in an attempt to end their duel, his mind suddenly snapped to the present when he heard a blood-curdling scream escape his young Padawan, her hands near her face, trying desperately to do something.  
  
The older man deactivated his Lightsaber and quickly gathered his apprentice into his arms, lifting a hand towards the wound, burned blood ran down the woman's face, her eyes no longer steel grey but instead a sick pure white. His hand stayed as still as possible, trying desperately to heal the wound, her screams made him feel sick, caused his heart to clench painfully.  
  
But he didn't tear his green eyes from the sea of damaged whiteness, he couldn't...


End file.
